


newspaper boy

by verballybrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, SpUk, UkSp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verballybrash/pseuds/verballybrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. in which the world-renowned writer, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, has a crush on the neighborhood newspaper boy, Arthur Kirkland. </p><p>how cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. newspaper

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short two-part drabble thing I wrote for SpUK day last year. the first part is written in Antonio's point of view, and the second part is written in Arthur's. the chapter titles are named after their respective prompts.

"You have a crush on the newspaper boy? What?"

"Oh shut up, Francis. He’s passing by." Antonio whispers, peering through the curtains with a smile on his face. 

Francis frowns as he narrows his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest."This is stupid. Since when did you have a crush on the newspaper boy?"

"Since the last one was replaced." Antonio answers, not bothering to look at Francis as he waves dismissively. "Now shut up Francis, he's almost here."

"Wow, are you that desperate to fuck someo–" Francis is rudely interrupted by the doorbell, to which Antonio rushes over and opens.

"Good morning Arthur!" Antonio greets a little too enthusiastically, and Francis walks over to see who it is.

A man who looks a bit younger than the two (albeit sharing almost the same height) stands in front of Antonio, blond hair peering though his newsboy cap as his green eyes seem too vibrant. For some reason he has noticeable, thick eyebrows that match his rather sheepish smile.

"Good morning, Antonio." his thick accent startles Francis. "Here’s your newspaper for today."

Antonio takes the newspaper from his hands — Francis notices the way his hands linger for a second more before withdrawing — and smiles that characteristic smile of his. "Thanks! I’ll see you again tomorrow, right?" Arthur laughs, and Francis is stunned yet again.

“Of course you will.”

"Alright, I’m looking forward to that!" Antonio enthusiastically responds, before waving goodbye to the man and closing the door.

"That man…" Francis starts, but he is interrupted by Antonio, who glares.

"Shut up, he’s mine."


	2. creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little prequel of the original drabble. features grouchy yao and a fanboying arthur.

"I don’t want to sound like a creep, but how do you catch the attention of a person you deliver newspapers to?" 

Yao looks up from his own copy of the newspaper, eyes scrutinizing his English-housemate-slash-the-neighborhood-newspaper-boy. 

"Why, Arthur?" 

"For starters, I just found out recently that I deliver the newspaper to Antonio Carriedo, you know, the famous writer?" 

Yao, definitely unimpressed, raises a brow. “Your favorite author…?”

Arthur nods, and Yao shrugs. He knows of Arthur's _slight_ obsession of the man, considering the fact that he owns a signed copy of each of his works. The  _slight_ obsession even brought him to this certain neighborhood, taking a morning job as a newspaper boy despite his age. His looks make up for the said age though.  _  
_

But that's not the problem at hand, as Yao sighs. “Why don’t you personally deliver the newspaper instead of throwing it at doorsteps? Maybe you can get to know him more that way.” 

"But that would make me look like a creep; the neighbors will look at me weirdly." 

"You have to do it to everyone in the neighborhood, then."

At this Arthur frowns. “But isn't that a tedious task?”

"Well, do you want to see this Antonio guy, or no?"

Arthur nods quickly as response to Yao’s question, and the Chinese man could only rub his temples and sigh once more.

"Then you have to do it for the entire neighborhood, unless you want to look like a giant creep."

Arthur thinks about it for a moment but gives in almost immediately, sighing a little. 

"Fine, I’ll do it. But this better be worth it…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just did a little editing here and there, that's all.  
> arthur's a very... strange fanboy, no?  
> (i had initially planned on making this a real lengthy chaptered thing and not a drabble, but i want to see your reactions before i jump the gun)


End file.
